What happened on Vacation
by Morganluvsya
Summary: When Annabeth Chase's boyfriend, Luke Castellan starts acting weird after his vacation. Annabeth starts wondering what happened on this vacation of his. What will it all lead to? When the time comes Percy Jackson or Luke Castellan? And who is this new girl that makes Luke uneasy? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The return

**A/N I am a total Percabeth fan. It seems Lukabeth trust me it blossoms into an amazing Percabeth. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything mentioned here so read on**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeths POV**

Annabeth Chase was so excited for her next day of school. Why you ask, well she needed to see her boyfriend, Luke Castellan. He had been on vacation for 5 whole weeks! She needed to see him. So she took a quick shower. Slipped her jade green tank top, white cami, black skinny jeans, and black flats on. Ate breakfast. Told her mom, Athena, bye. Then headed off for Goode High School. (She left her dad and her evil stepmom when she was only 13. She wanted to bring her little brothers with her but her stepmom,Tonya refused to let her take them.) **A/N i don't remember her name so were gonna go with Tonya.**

When Annabeth reached the school she was greeted by her best friend, Rachel. Rachel has red hair that sticks out about a foot from her head. And she's filthy stinkin' rich. Today she was wearing her white t-shirt with paint splatters on it, and her white ripped skinny jeans. And her favorite ugg boots. "Rachel I think your hair is only a few inches from your head today," Annabeth said."

"Haha" Rachel joked. "Is Luke here yet, do you know?"

"That's what I was just about to ask you."

"Let's go inside and see if he's in there."

"Good idea"

As soon as we walked in they saw a garbage filled Katie Gardner screaming in Conner and Travis Stoll's facesthat they were idiots. "Wonder what they did this time." Rachel commented.

I don't know but I think it's better we just find out later," Annabeth replied

Where the freak is Luke!I haven't seen him in forever I mean the least he could do is be on-

"Guess who?" someone said covering Annabeth's stormy grey eyes.

"LUKE!" I said as I turned around and he pulled me in for a kiss. When we finally broke apart I strted asking him like a billion questions such as. "How was your trip?" "Did you have fun?" "Did you meet any other girls!?" "Are you oka-"

I was interrupted by the school bell, "shoot we haven't even been to our lockers!" I said. I told Rachel bye then me and Luke rushed to our lockers and got our books then headed to homeroom.

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

After history me and Rachel walked to lunch together talking about what happened in class. When we got to the lunchroom Katie already saved three seats for me, Luke, and Rachel. Naturally I waited for Luke and when he came he was with Percy Jackson. I would never admit it to anyone but if me and Luke just so happened to break up Percy would be at the tippy top of my list. I mean his disheveled jet black hair and sea green eyes and- WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ANNABETH YOUR DATING LUKE! When Luke and me finally sat down everyone started asking Luke about his trip. He answered every question but one, if he met any other girls. So I asked him again.

"Luke you answered all our questions but one," I said.

"Which one, Annie?" Luke said.

I rolled my eyes at the mention of my pet name. "Oh Lukie" He rolled his eyes at the mention of my corny comeback, but hey it was the best I could come up with. "It was if you met any other girls." I said. He just glared at me like 'really Annabeth.' But hey I just have to know. Everyone went quiet waiting for him to answer. When he finally did he said, "No Annabeth I didn't." Let's just say i could tell he lied.

**I have no idea why there are lines if there are lines. Oh and this is my first fanfic.****_ So please please please no flames_**** if i get more than ****5**** i will probably stop so encourage if you like and want me to keep going. I hope you liked it. Thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch

**Heeey ok so I got a few reviews it is really exciting I decided I'm gonna give a shout out to the first ****5 ****reviewers of every chapter so thank you for your reviews. Heres the shout outs THANK YOU...**

**Emme of MM land (Guest)**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame **

**pjofanforever**

**Treehugger**

**Codex (Guest)**

**THANK YOU! Ok so i know I say thank you a lot but you have no idea how excited I was when I found out somebody acually reviewed aaaand liked it. I will take ****constructive **** criticism keyword constructive. Wow ok If you are reading this I'm probably boring you soooo...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO series or anything really just me, myself, and I lol ok read on.**

** CHAPTER TWO**

**Luke's POV**

After Annabeth and everyone else at the lunch table finished drowning me with questions Annabeth asked me the one question I purposefully ignored, "Did you meet any girls?" Of course I answered no I mean I couldn't have her knowing about...

"Luke are you sure you didn't meet any girls?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes quite sure."

"Ok," she said eyeing me suspiciously.

Why is she looking at me that way? Can she tell? NOoo...she can't tell...right? Th e whole while I'm thinking this my smiles are being faltered from smiles to frowns. Everybody was staring at me like I was stupid. Finally, I just made a weak smile, as to say 'what?'

"What?" I said

"WHAT?!" Rachel said, again as if I was stupid. "Dude you look constipated!" And with that everyone I mean everyone started laughing. Percy, Katie, Annabeth, Clarisse, The Stolls, Silena, Nico, Beckendorf, Rachel, Bianca, Chris, even the hippie dude at the other table with the rainbow tattoo. **I forgot his name if you know it and are reading this then please post it in the review, thanks. :)** "Haha funny," I said. My tone made it sound like they were all acting like 1st graders.

In between her laughs Annabeth choked out, "nice one Rach!"

I could tell I was blushing because of the way my face was burning.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly.

"Dude sorry I took so long. But I'm tellin' ya that lunch lady was purposefully making that slop come out slowly!"

"Whatever you say, bro, whatever you say. And did you just call your favorite meal of the day slop?"

"Maybe. But hey everything compared to enchiladas is slop. But really dude what'd I miss?"

Finally everyone calmed down and made room for him to sit."Oh Grover if only you were here sooner." Rachel said winking at me. I just rolled my eyes, and for the first time after Annabeth's question smirked.

**Ok, I'm ready to sound desperate are you?...PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING ON MY KNEES! :) Ok now that I've got my dignity back...If you read this and forgot to read the top I have my shout outs so if you reviewed you are at the top most likely. Oh, and I will give shout outs to the first ****5**** reviewers. Lets shoot for 5 reviews to update if I get 5 today there's a possibility of me updating today guests and all. :) So if your reading this in your review DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME ABOUT THE RAINBOW DUDE AAAANNNNDDD...put in your review so I know who reads this part...YOUR FAVORITE PJO OR HOO CHARACTER. Thanks I will tell you mine in my next chapter...don't forget to remind me in your reviews if you want to know. Cuz' knowin' me I'll forget. Thank you for your reviews. :) **

** Love you all, **

** Morgan (3**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Ok so wow ok. I am writing because I'm fricking slap happy. I really am. One of my favorite fanfic. authors (I will mention in shoutouts) actually likes my story...its exciting. If you want me to read your story I will just mention it in reviews:) Thank you for actually liking my story don't forget to check out my polls THANK YOU! Ok now for the shout outs.**

**THANK YOU...**

**boomboomshark**

**Codex (Guest)**

**MegJackson**

**AdventurousOceans26 [ONE OF MY FAVS! I SUGGEST HER STORY So Maybe I Do Like You ;)]**

**allen r**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or anything mentioned :) if I did I might be rich.**

** CHAPTER 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

After School me and Luke headed over to his house for homework. When we got there His dad, Hermes, greeted me. I still don't believe him from earlier but you know. I can't stay mad at him but I can be curious and I'm looking to find out one way or the other.

"Annabeth!"

"Hi, Mr. Hermes."

"How have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Great, we just got back from vacation you know."

"Yes I do"

"Dad can we uh go 'study'" he said putting up air quotes" (")

" Oh right well I've gotta go to the store and drop bye the office see you in about 2 hours. Love you."

"Yeah, bye." Luke replied.

When his dad left Luke sighed with relief and pulled me in for a kiss. When we were done with that we went to his room and broke out our homework. When we finished Math (that was our last assignment) i asked him what his faces were about earlier at lunch. And his reply to that a cold hard stare. I barely got those he only did it when he didn't want to answer.

"Luke come on please, what were you thinking."

"Nothing"

"Whatever," nothing I muttered under my breath "psshh might as well have said your married to a unicorn named Bob."

"BOB?! Why are you so obsessed with that name?"

"IDK BUT REALLY THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?!"

We are screaming at each other now.

"I EXPECTED YOU TO TELL THE TRUTH LUKE! That's what I expected."

I packed up my stuff and started to leave.

"ANNABETH! Wait."

"What Luke."

"If I did meet any girls what would you say?"

"I would say did anything happen between you to."

"And if anything did?"

"Luke, what on earth happened on vacation?"

"I uh, met this girl."

"Aaaannnd..."

"Aaaaannndd...we became friends."

"Aaaannnd..."

"That's it."

Another lie how many lies has he ever even told me? Has he been living a lie his whole life? or Has he been lying to me only? Does he just tell Percy? Who else knows? Does anyone else know? IS LUKE EVEN HIS REAL NAME?! Ok Annabeth calm down it is ok. I looked deep into his eyes and realized just how much he'd been lying to me.

"Luke I'm giving you one more chance." **NOOOO I know I know why do it? Why do it because a good writer always does the exact opposite of what a reader wants. SOoOOoo :)**

"One more chance for what?"

"One more chance for the true answer of what happened on vacation."

"Ok, fine. This girl-"

"Name please."

"Uhh...Grace...yeah Grace."

Another lie

"Last name?" I questioned.

"...Th...no sorry um Brown."

Another lie. WOW can't believe I've never noticed before.

"Ok what else"

"She and I uh might have hung out at my apartment when my dad was at the beach."

"AND!"

"And uh might have uh"

"Spit it out Luke Castellan SPIT IT OUT!"

"We made out ok"

"YOU WHAT!"

"Made out," he whispered so it was barely even audible.

"OOOOHHHH WE ARE TOTALLY THROUGH!" I screamed. And with that I left.

**Soooooo what do you think good bad tell me in your reviews please and thank you. Who do you think this mystery girl is? find out in the next chapter :) lets do 5 reviews to update. Thank you and PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Girl

**PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS THEY MIGHT BE ANSWERED! Hey everyone sorry for the forever long update but well if I say I need 5 reviews to even think about updating well I mean it. Soooo 5 reviews to update! Btw those who are confused they are MORTALS! Repeat MORTALS! Ok now for shout outs THANK YOU...**

**Meme (lol mb lol)**

**KurlyKrazyKat (thanks for all the reviews kk)**

**Catnip-WiseGirl007 (one of my fav. authors UPDATE SOON!)**

**MegJackson (really really encouraging to know you like my story:)**

**allen r (you are very smart;)**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own PJO or HOO or anything mentioned really.**

** Chapter 4**

**Annabeth's POV**

The day after my fight with Luke I immediately felt like I was too...pushy. But he deserved it. Right? Ugh, I don't know I will have to talk, to Rachel about it. It felt weird walking into the school without Luke since we'd been dating for like 2 years. Was I too hard on him? Grrr I hate doubting myself, especially in this category.

"Hey Annabeth!" Rachel greeted me as I was walking into the school

"Hey Rach."

"Why do you look so...depressed?"

"Well it might be because Luke and I got into a fight yester-"

"WHAT?! Oh no are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Rachel but please let me finish."

"Right, kk, okie dokies, right on, total-"

"RACHEL!"

"Sorry, go on"

"Jeez la weeze Rachel. Okay, so anyways we got into a fight, because he wouldn't tell me what really happened on vacation. So I yelled at him and ordered he tell me. Then he started playing what if. So I exploded and started packing up to leave and when I was just getting ready to leave he stopped me and told me that he ma- ma- made out with some girl that he met named Grace Brown." At that I couldn't help it but I started to cry.

"Calm down Annie it's okay you will be fine. I promise." Rachel soothed, pulling me into a hug. "I won't let Luke hurt you like that ever again."

"I'm fine." I said pulling away from Rachel's grasp. "Really I'm fine."

"Yeah whatever you say."

When we finally got to my locker Rachel asked. "Annie you did break up with him...right?"

"OF COURSE!" I exclaimed. "Of course."

"GOOD." Rachel said rather loudly but not loud enough for the teachers office across the hall to hear. "Your regretting it aren't you?!"

"Maybe just a little." I said making an acute angle with my fingers.

"Annabeth Chase do not regret breaking up with that two timing..." She had to think of something really offensive that she wouldn't get kicked out of the school for saying. "SWINDLER!"

"Swindler?" I asked/laughed at. "Really Rachel 30 seconds of thinking and that's the best you could come up with?"

"Maybe."

"What is the definition of 'swindler' anyways?" I said using air quotes around the word swindler. "It sounds like a type of pig."

"Whoa the amazing all knowing Annabeth Chase doesn't know something. Mark this down folks 'cause it will never happen again." Rachel joked.

"Haha, that's oh so very funny, Rachel." I said as she was bowing, blowing kisses to nobody, and saying thank you to the janitor as he was walking by.

"It means, a person who swindles, cheats, or defrauds." She said with a really corny snooty rich person accent.

"You my dear friend are special." I said smiling

"Thank you that's what my dad tells me all the time." She said as she was walking away to her locker smiling.

"SEE YOU AT LUNCH!" I yelled to her as she was already halfway down the hallway.

"YES I WILL! OH AND I WILL MAKE SURE NOBODY SAVES A SEAT FOR-" She was cut off by the dozen people walking and talking in the hallway. But I knew what she was gonna say. I got in my locker and got ready to go to homeroom immediately regretting having my locker beside Luke's.

"Hey Annie." a way to familiar voice said

"Don't call me that, Luke." I said as harsh as I could get my voice.

"Come on Annie. Don't be so negative."

"REALLY LUKE!? Don't be so NEGATIVE!" I half shouted half questioned. "COMING FROM A GUY WHO THINKS IT'S OK TO JUST GO ON VACATION AND MAKE OUT WITH THE FIRST GIRL IN A BIKINI YOU SEE! WHEN YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Calm down Annabeth that's not how it is." He said trying to soothe me. "Or was."

"THAT'S EXACTLY HOW IT IS, LUKE!" People started to notice me and Luke arguing. But I didn't care whatsoever. Then I heard the Stoll brothers shouting "YOUTUBE! YOUTUBE! YOUTUBE!" I just rolled my eyes at that one.

"Annabeth please calm down. You are attracting...umm...fans."

"YOU THINK I CARE?!" I pressed. "CONNER PLEASE COME HERE!" I yelled since he normally carries the camera. I was right.

"Yes Annabeth. You wanted me." He asked innocently. Still recording.

"How long have you been recording?"

"Right after the word bikini." Travis stated. "Why?"

"Just curious. Would you mind pointing the camera at Luke, please."

"Annabeth what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Oh nothing, Lukie." I said making Lukie sound more vicious than sweet. "Okay any girls who are watching this get a good look at Luke." That made Conner and Travis get mischievous looks on their faces.

"Annabeth?" Luke said uneasily.

"This right here is the face of a CHEATER." I said putting my arms around Luke for the last time. Ever.

"Annabeth." Luke said again

"So watch out because if you find any guy that looks like this." I said squeezing Luke a little. "You may have a cheater on your hands." I said finally kissing Luke's cheek. For the last time. Ever.

"AAANNDDD" Travis started.

"CUT!" Conner ended. "That was great Annabeth!"

"Thank you thank you very much." I said letting go of Luke and started heading off to homeroom then stopped beside Conner kissed his cheek then walked away. And after that I got just what I wanted a red faced jealous, Luke Castellan. **Score one for Annabeth! **

*****SCENE CHANGE*****

Me and Rachel met up at the cafeteria doors.

"Ok, so what happened as soon as I got to my locker?" Rachel asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well.." I stalled.

"Annabeth."

"I got into another fight with Luke. If your curious to see how it ended look up The Best Fight Ever by T&CSTOLL on Youtube.

"You say what now"

"I'll explain when we are sitting down." I half complained half stated.

*****SCENE CHANGE TO AFTER EXPLAINING EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED EARLIER*****

"Why do I always miss the fun? It seems everyone else got to see what happened except ME!" Rachel complained

"Fun Rachel really that's what you think of that." I argued

"Hey Annabeth, Rachel, everyone else."

"Hey Perce." I said as he plopped down beside me.

"Hey Annie. So I heard you and Luke broke up eh."

"You heard right." Wow I've never noticed how green his eyes were. and his jet black hair is wow it's amazing, and he's so...tall. Man is he tall.

"Annabeth are you alright" Percy asked

"What, oh yeah I'm fine. So fine." Wow did that sound as awkward inside my head as it did outside? Wow I never noticed how awesome it is to free think about guys when your not dating someone. It is quite amaz- my thoughts were interrupted by Silena informing us that there was a new girl at the school. Silena only knows because she showed her around.

"She seems so...interesting. I mean she needs a total style update cause a death to barbie shirt is not what I would call 'in style.'" Silena stated. "If you guys don't mind I invited her to sit with us."

"YOU WHAT!" Clarisse exclaimed

"She invited her to sit with us. Jeez and she says I have hearing problems" Conner joked.

"What'd you say Stoll!" Clarisse demanded

"Nothing."

"What I thought."

"See what I mean she has hearing problems" Conner whispered to Travis which made Travis and Conner start a laughing and coughing fit. Katie glared at Travis which made him immediately stop laughing and elbow his brother and give him 'the look.' Clarisse just glared at them imagining what to do to them when nobody's around.

"Oh, here she comes." Silena squeaked.

What I saw made me shrink into Percy a little. just enough for only us to notice. He slowly put his arm around my waist which made me jump. And he pulled his arm back quickly. I put my hand on his arm to show it was okay. So he put his arm back. And I could tell I was smiling.

"Sup, so is this the right table or not."

"THALIA GRACE!"

Did she just say Grace? Thalia?

***Flashback***

"Ok, fine. This girl-"

"Name please."

"Uhh...Grace...yeah Grace."

Another lie

"Last name?" I questioned.

"...Th...no sorry um Brown."

Another lie. WOW can't believe I've never noticed before.

***End of flashback***

He was gonna say something that started with th. Th-alia Grace. NO this is just a coincidence. Right? Yes, just a coincidence. Okay, I looked down and remembered Percy's arm was around me he looked concerned. I wonder why.

"Come sit beside me and Beck, please." Silena said.

"Kay." Thalia said. "You all seem so, quiet"

Did I mention how creepy this girl looked. Jet black hair with some piercings. A death to barbie t-shirt and a black leather jacket with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows. Black skinny jeans. And black converse high tops. Might I say creepy.

"Trust me they aren't normally like this." Silena said all cheery then got to normally gave us all a death glare as to say be normal or I will torture you. Then went back to smiling at the new girl.

"Hi Thalia, I'm Annabeth and this is Rachel and this is Percy." I said smiling at her if I'm being honest she looked scared when she looked in my eyes. But hey what does she have to be afraid of a blonde girl with curly hair OooO go crawl under a bed. I was wearing my orange camp half blood shirt from this past Summer and my faded blue skinny jeans and my orange converse. That place is awesome. It has all these challenges and you get chosen to go to a certain Greek god cabin I have the goddess of wisdom. So once I fought this cyclops pretend of course with Percy it was fun it took us all day then I got to go into battle with Percy and Luke was pretending to be this titan Kronos. Ooh good times. That is where I have my favorite memories. Can't wait until next Summer this time I am fighting with Percy in Tartarus. **If that's how you spell it. lol **Luke doesn't go anymore he says it's babyish pssh whatever he doesn't know anything. So we had to pretend like he died at Mount Olympus cause he turned evil. I noticed Thalia staring at Percy's arm and apparently so did Percy because he moved it away and started eating cautiously. After everyone introduced themselves Thalia thought it be necessary for her to introduce herself and not Silena.

"Welp, I'm Thalia Grace. I have a younger brother named Jason." **He is younger right? **"And I am from South Carolina"

Did she just say South Carolina? That is where Luke was vacationing. Did she seriously just say South Carolina?

"And that's all that is interesting about me." Thalia finished

RRRRrrrrIIIIiiiNNNNnnnnGGGGg ggg. Time for History.

**Ok so I've been writing all day so. Yeah. Hope you liked the Percabeth moment I know I did. I just had to add the Camp Halfblood thing I just had to. So like I said in the beginning 5 reviews to update. MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAVE A WONDERFUL AND BLESSED DAY! Any ideas for the next update tell me in your REVIEWS! Thank you. Oh and thank you to my BESTEST FRIEND EVER Mary Beth for the wonderful ideas. I pick and choosed and switched around but you got my brain to start working again. And I just got my 5th review yesterday so that's why it took so long. xoxo Morgan.**


	5. Chapter 5: Percabeth? Not yet

**Ok so I really hate my computer right now. I had this all typed out and it was awesome. Then my computer decided to be stupid and delete all of it. So if this chapter is crappy sorry. Oh and I ment to update earlier cuz I got 5 reviews the day after my update. Soo sorry. We are gonna do ****10 reviews to update. REPEAT 10 REVIEWS TO UPDATE!**** Don't forget to check out my polls! I am taking them down after my next update! Shout outs.**

**Thanks to:**

**allen r**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame**

**XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX (And me to Thuke...seriously)**

**Jillianne (Thank YOU! When I read your review and our conversation it made me feel better :) PM me PLEASE I need someone to talk to!)**

**Catnip-WiseGirl007 (BTW I forgot to tell you LOVE your fanfic. name I LOOVE Hunger Games and PJO!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or anything mentioned. (I don't even know what I'm gonna write yet but I have an idea.)**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's POV**

Oh my gosh. I-I-I had my arm around Annabeth Chase's waist. It was probably just a dream. Right? I mean I had a lot of weird dreams today/tonight. Right now I was dreaming. Not asleep. But dreaming. In my bed. Dreaming. About what happened yesterday at 12:00 p.m. at lunch. Annabeth. Oh Annabeth. She doesn't know but I've had a crush on her since like 1st grade. **Most of the characters have known eachother since kindergarten. **I wasn't wrong to do it was I? I mean she made the first move. Right? Grr PERCY QUIT DOUBTING YOURSELF! You did good. Or did you? Ugh SHUT UP BRAIN! Did I scare her away? I mean maybe it was just a friendly thought that she had. I mean Thalia was pretty scary. I am totally completely 100% sure she scared everyone at the table. Well except Clarisse. Thalia. Does Annabeth know that Thalia i-_ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ My thoughts were interrupted by my alarm clock. Wait, ALARM CLOCK. It's already 6:15? _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! _

"SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO THINK!" I yelled smashing the shut up button on my stupid alarm clock that my uncle, Zeus got me last year.

"PERCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" My mom, Sally Jackson yelled.

"Uhh...NOTHING! WHY!?" I replied.

"OH I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO BE YELLING AT SOMEONE! Or rather something." She said to herself.

"SORRY MOM!"

"IT'S OK SWEETIE! I'M MAKING BREAKFAST BE IN THE KITCHEN IN 15!"

"KAY!"

"OH AND PERCY!"

"WHAT MOM?!"

"WAS THAT AN ATTITUDE YOU TRIED TO HIDE IN YOUR YELLING?!"

"NO MOM. NO IT WASN'T"

"OK WELL, I LOVE YOU!"

"Love you too."

"WHAT?!"

"I...LOVE...YOU...TOO!" I said rather rudely.

"GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

"I AM!"

"Oooh you are crusin' young man cruisin'."

I could tell she mumbled something to herself but I don't care. I got out of bed, slipped on some black pants and a white v-neck t-shirt. **lol v- and t-. **I brushed my teeth checked my disheveled black hair. Tried to do something but it didn't work. Eh who cares I think it turns Annabeth on anyways. I went to the kitchen, and immediately started drooling. Blue pancakes. YUM! I grabbed like three. Told my mom bye. Then she pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Perseus Jackson." She said killing my skull.

"I lusshve yshau toweve" I said.

"What?" She said pulling me out of her death grip. To look me in the eyes.

"Well I was trying to say I love you too. But since you were trying to kill me it came out I lusshve yshau toweve."

"Oh you little." She said laughing punching me lightely in the arm.

I told bye then shoved my pancakes in my mouth. Shoved on my grey d.c.'s. Went out to my car then heard a _ding ding. _I got a text from Annabeth. ANNABETH!? Why is she texting me? I put the key in the ignition. Then looked at the text;

Hey seaweed brain can u pick me up?  
-Chase (3

Umm sure y dont u normally wlk?  
_seaweed_brain_:)

OMG u still have tht sig. & yes i normally do but since its foggy my mom wont let me wlk  
-Chase (3

Yes & O, k i have a q was i ur 1st pick  
_seaweed_brain_:)

lol, & no srry u werent  
-Chase (3

Who was it Rach?  
_seaweed_brain_:)

Ya but she takes the limo 2 school & her dad doesnt want anyone else except her family and certain guests in it. Then i asked Silena but that was a waste she said srry she has a full car  
-Chase (3

So u asked katie the im guessin'  
_seaweed_brain_:)

Nope Silena has Beck, Katie, Clarisse, and Chris  
-Chase (3

O well then  
_seaweed_brain_:)

Ya and i choose you over Grover and Juniper and nico and bianca and well everyone else  
-Chase (3

K so you live at 5227 Oakwood drive right  
_seaweed_brain_:)

5127 but close  
-Chase (3

k c u in 5  
_seaweed_brain_:)

KK c u then  
-Chase (3

*****end of conversation*****

Ok 5127 oakwood. 5127. 5127. 5127. I repeated over and over again at a stop sign I looked to my right and saw a disaster. CRAP MY CARS A MESS! I threw the crap off of her seat to the back. Then threw the Mcdonalds an Burger King trash off the dashboard too. Got in the glove department grabbed a rain forest air freshener hung it on the rear view mirror. Then drove on. Wait what was it again? 51227? No. DANG IT PERCY WHAT IS IT?! 51-513 no 512-5129? no 5127? YES YES THAT IS WHAT IT IS! Crap I just passed it dang it Percy pay attention. I turned around then stopped at her house. There she was. Annabeth Chase.

"YOU PASSED IT!" She yelled jokingly from her house as she was walking to my car.

"Yeah I know." I said getting out walking to the other side to open the door.

"I started laughing when I saw your confused face look back then start to get angry."

"Haha," man she looked great today she had her hair down today. With eyeliner. I think. And black ripped skinny jeans. With a grey cami and black sweater with holes in it so you can see through it. And grey uggs. "Right this way madame," I joked.

"Well thank you sire." She joked back.

We both started laughing. I got into the car after I closed Annabeth's door. What is she thinking? I started off for school.

"What are you thinking?" Annabeth asked me. If I'm being honest I was caught off guard.

"You..r mom what does she do for work again?" Saved it. I thought sing songy

"MMmmhhmm...she's an architect."

"I uh like your shirt."

"Thanks my mom made it. She also is really good at weaving and such."

"Yoour welcome. What are YOU thinking? I pressed.

"Me? I'm uh...uh...your car it's really...nice." She said forcing a smile.

"Thanks it's a 2012 civic coupe." I had a really nice car just got it for my birthday yes I did. **Ok it's black and I just went to a honda page since my dad works for that company. So yeah That is all I know about it. lol.**

"Oh. Well it's nice." We were now behind a black limo that said DARE in black letters with white outlining on the right side. And DARE in white letters on the left side. "Hey it's Rachel!" She leaned across me and honked the horn like 3 times. Ok I will admit that felt good.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting her attention. Duh."

"Oh, sorry."

She laughed and punched me in the arm. "You are such a seaweed brain."

"Hey, ever heard of not distracting the driver." I said laughing. All of a sudden a thousand red curls popped out of the top of the limo. Rachel. She was wearing her shirt from camp halfblood today with her her beaded necklace.

"HEY GUYS!" Rachel screamed as loud as she could.

Annabeth tried to roll down her window, but couldn't. "Uh, Percy, would you min unlocking my window?"

"Oh, yeah sorry." I said unlocking her window.

"Thanks seaweed brain." Annabeth said smiling at me. Ooohh that felt good. "HEY RACHEL!"

"ANNABETH YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE HOW CRANKY BILL IS TODAY!" Rachel said laughing.

"Bill?" I asked Annabeth. She put up her index finger to tell me to wait.

"ISN'T HE ALWAYS CRANKY!?"

"YEAH BUT THIS WEEK HE WAS GOOD SINCE HE FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND. BUT SHE BROKE UP WITH HIM SO NOW HE'S ALL I'M BILL AND I'M THE COOLEST, BADDEST, GRUMPIEST PERSON EEEVVVVEEERRR!"

"TELL HIM I SAID HI!"

"KK" Rachel said disappearing.

"Bill is her limo driver." Annabeth said matter-o-factly.

"Oh ok. You do realize you are having a conversation from a completely different car? I asked/stated.

"Yes, seaweed brain, yes I do." She said smiling at me again. I returned the smile.

"HE SAID GO AWAY HE'S DRIVING!" Rachel popped back up. "WHO'S DRIVING? PERCY? HIII PERCY!" Rachel screamed winking at Annabeth. Wait winking at Annabeth? I rolled down my window, and waved.

"HEY RACHEL!" I screamed.

"HOW ARE YOU?!"

"I'M FINE, YOU!"

"GREAT!"

"Percy you do realize you are having a conversation from a completely different car. Right?" Annabeth mocked.

"Yes, wise girl yes I do." I said mocking her back. She smiled at me, then started laughing.

"SEE YOU GUYS IN A FEW SECONDS BILL IS THREATENING ME!" Rachel informed us. "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!"

"Wow." I said "Your friend is crazy."

"She is your friend too you know."

"Yes she is, but she's _your_ best friend"

"True that Percy Jackson. True that." When we got to school I told Annabeth bye. Then she said thanks for the ride. Then I went off to find Grover with Juniper doing some uh. Well you get it.

"Grover," I said pulling him away from Juniper. "It's school not your house."

"Right sorry bro. See you at 3rd period Juniper."

"You too Grover." She said smiling, kissing Grover's cheek then walking away.

"Dude you'll never guess who I got to take to school today."

"No way the enchilada man?"

"Dude, no." I said obviously disappointed. "Annabeth Chase."

"NO WAY!" Grover said a little too loudly. As we were walking to our lockers I bumped into someone.

"PERCY!" The person I bumped into said. "I've been looking everywhere for you. It seems since Annabeth and my breakup everybody's been ignoring me."

"Luke, please go away." I said.

"Dude you too?" Luke asked "You knew about it before anyone else!"

"You did?" Grover asked me.

"Yes, but Luke told me that if I told then..." I trailed off when Annabeth passed she smiled at me then said, "Percy can you come over to my house later?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I replied Luke was staring at me with his mouth open Annabeth was obviously ignoring him.

"Yeah we could uh...carpool you can take me home and we can work on homework _together," _she said emphasizing the word together. Trying to make Luke jealous.

"LUKE OH MY GOSH!" Someone said from behind us all. But Luke saw who it was.

We all turned around and I almost felt really sorry Luke. But I didn't.

**Soo do you like it? I guess it wasn't as crappy as I thought it would be. Hmm. Review what you think. I need **10 reviews to update! 10 REVIEWS TO UPDATE! **So yeah that's about it. I wont say sorry for the long update next time if i don't get 10 reviews until next year or a week into next year but you know REVIEW! I will say it one more time...10 REVIEWS TO UPDATE! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY POLLS! Thank you and I love yall**

** -Morgan 3**


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss

**Ok you all have permission to say one rude word in your reviews for my forever repeat forever long update. I AM SOOO SOOOO SORRY. I feel terrible I wanted to update last week, but I had to babysit some kids. And my excuse for the other weeks...well I don't have one except- I haven't been on a computer allll year. I REPEAT SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Shout outs!**

**THANK YOU...**

**allen r**

**Jilliane**

**MegJackson**

**Thiswasmade4me**

**XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX (I will admit every time i see your username I laugh and go nooo really I thought it was a pig...lol)**

**AGAIN THANK YOU! And sorry. WE ARE GOING TO DO 15 REVIEWS TO UPDATE! ON THIS CHAPTER THAT IS WHAT COUNTS! Love you all now prepare for awesomeness...Oh crap and finally disclaimer.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE PROBABLY HOO AS WELL SOooo. Here we go.**

**Chapter: 6**

**Thalia's POV  
**

Oh my Gosh Luke goes here... I am in HEAVEN! So not only do I have a new table of friends. BUT, my boyfriend goes here as well...wow.

"I HAD NO FREAKIN' IDEA YOU GO HERE!" I exclaimed. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

"I- uh um...uh...I have to go...umm...take a wiz see you in class guys bye, Annabeth." Luke said when he was walking away, he winked at the blonde chick why would he wink at Sarahbeth? Or is it Mary Beth? Karabeth? Annabeth? Beth? Whatever, sides she's dating the tall black haired guy. I think. Grr I hate being the new kid. Why is everyone staring at me?

"Ummm can I help you?" I asked sarcastically shaking them back to reality.

"No, no you can't." The blonde chick said looking up at- "Percy can you uh uh help me take my books to my locker." Percy that's his name. Ok. Percy, Luke, Silena, Beck, Katie, Bianca, Nico, Clarisse, Grover, aaanndd blondie.

"Uh yeah sure." Percy said walking towards blondie to take half of her load.

"Thanks seaweed brain." Seaweed brain? What kinda name is that?

"Sure thing Wise Girl." Percy said smiling. Wise Girl? Their hands briefly touched and "_wise girl"_ pulled away quickly blushing as did Percy. Hmm are they dating? They both turned whispered something then went towards blondie's locker.

"SOooo That was awkward." I said to Grover who was staring at me with his mouth wide open. "What?"

"Nothing." He said closing his mouth and running to his locker.

_"Okaaay_ then," I said. "Nice talk."

**Ok I don't know what else to say for Thals... so switchin' to Blondie. lol.**

**Annabeth's POV**

What just happened? 'LUKE LUKE Ooh.' Is she the girl? If she is I am totally kickin' her sorry little butt for cheatin with Luke. I am determined to just grab him kiss him right in front of that, that, that death to barbie wack job! Just to see some color other than black on that girl. UGH!

"Do you think she is the one?" I asked Percy.

"I don't know." He looked like he'd been run over by a bus. And Luke deer in headlights. Luke thinks he can just wink at me then go take a "wiz" and it's all ok, back to normal, nothing ever happened. GRRRRR!

"Are you okay?" I asked

"No I don't think I am." He about fell over. what is wrong with him I barely had time to think before I had the instinct to catch him. WHOA that's a lot of weight. I pushed him up to balance on the lockers.

"Percy?"

"I am so sorry." He said. "Should have told her." he whispered that to himself but I heard it. He turned without a word and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm and spun him around. Whoa he is like really really close right now I could stick my tongue out and touch him that's how close we were.

"Tell me what?" I pressed. Without a word he leaned down and OH MY GOSH HE KISSED ME! Oh my we are still kissing. And I'm enjoying it. A lot. I Put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. And he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in. I was in Heaven and never I repeat EVER wanted to let go. I felt fireworks lots and lots of fireworks. Til we were interrupted grr interrupted, by, who is that OH MY, CRAP, the 12th grade teacher in the wheel chair what's his face. The disturbing part is he just sat there staring until I pulled away slightly nodding to Mr. Wheel Chair. "Crap" Percy said under his breath.

"Am I interrupting something." Oh the wonderful sarcasm of teachers.

"No sir sorry." Percy said straightening up. Obviously suppressing a smile.

"Good, get to class."

"Yes sir," we both said at the same time. I grabbed my journal then we started off to homeroom. I turned my head to see Mr. Wheel Chair staring back at us...creeper. We turned the corner and without hesitation Percy went in a complete circle, satisfied he leaned in and kissed me. Again. Oh why did I ever fall for Luke when I could have had Percy. Why? I mean seriously what was I thinking. I pulled away. Again. Smiled up at him then grabbed my journal that fell on the ground got on my tiptoes kissed his cheek then went to homeroom.

*****Scene Change*****

On the way to Percy's house we both sat in a silence. Not exactly awkward. But not exactly comfortable either so. When we were about there. I said, "About that or rather those um kisses." His face fell what was he thinking?

"What about um?" He asked with an unidentified tone.

"I uh don't know if uh..."

"If what," He asked sternly oh crap he is expecting me to say something horrible he has never talked to me like this in this _tone _before.

"I don't know if I'm exactly ready for a uh new relationship yet."

"It doesn't have to be." What?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we don't have to date." Wow that really clarifies it. I waved my hand as to say go on. "Aaanndd we could just...I don't know show some uh well _love _every once in a while." Love. Ok and I thought my mom was confusing.

"You are going to have to clarify for me." He parked in the apartment's parking lot removed the key and put it in the glove box his hand gliding across my leg. I want this to happen but I know it probably can't.

"I will clarify love for you." He leaned over and started to kiss me I pulled away quicker than I wanted but I said "I know what love is, and I don't need you to explain it." Wow that sounded cruel. He got out of the car with the keys hooked to his belt loop he had his book bag swung around his shoulder. He walked inside the building swinging open the door and just walked in. Wow what a gentlemen holding the door open and all. I opened the door and followed him into the elevator. He pressed 4 then we started going up.

"I'm sorry." I said

"Mmmhmm." That was my reply.

"Percy seriously I'm sorry."

"I know you already said it."

"Do you want me to go home cause it's not foggy anymore and I can just walk home."

"NO!" He said that almost immediately. Whoa. "Sorry."

"It'S'okay" I said blending my words. Ok I felt bad and I'm guessing he did to. Annd my apology was to close the elevator doors when we were on the 4th floor pulling Percy in to make sure he didn't step out.

"DUDE THIS IS THe floor." He had a confused face when he finished his sentence.

"Let me clarify love for you." I said smiling.

**Sooo what do you think? Good enough apology for taking forever to update? Good. Remember 15 REVIEWS TO UPDATE! Thank you I LOVE YOU ALL VERY VERY MUCH! lol. REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE PERCABETH! I TOLD YOU IT WAS COMING DID I NOT?! Love you I will try to review after 15 reviews. Polls are getting taken down next update so if you haven't voted VOTE! I crave to know because I'm am NEW! So please and thank you LOVE YALL.**

**Thanks,**

** Morgan 3**


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight

**K I was yelled at by my friend so here ya go friend...lol. KK so I am gonna start writing now.**

**Shout Outs**

**My Best Fanfiction Friend *Jilliane***

**My Best Friend *Emme***

**One Of My Fav. Reviewers *Percabeth2074***

**Umm Random Person *Maximum Immorality***

**Another One Of My Fav. Reviewers *Goddess of the Dark Flame***

**K so disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or anything mentioned.**

**Chapter 7**

**Annabeth's POV**

"No." I argued

"Mmmhmmm"

"What?" I asked.

"So your not?"

"Nope"

"You sure?"

"Yup"

"Annabeth Chase."

"WHAT?!"

"Your lying I can tell, I can read you like a book."

"NO I'M NOT!" right now I am currently arguing with my best friend, Rachel about my "love life" as she put it. "Rachel I am not dating Percy!"

"YES YOU TOTALLY ARE!" she exclaimed

"Rachel please stop yelling your drawing attention."

"Ugh. Just admit it. Everybody knows you two are dating."

"Whatever."

"Dude the Stolls got your first embarrassing kiss with Percy on video it's on the school website until Mr. P gets on there and deletes it."

"Mr. P?"

"UGH! The principal. Dur."

"Oh. Holy crap here comes Percy." Oh my goodness I haven't seen him since Friday. Please don't come over and kiss me. Please. Please. Please. And by the way I wasn't lying when I said we weren't dating...yet. Maybe. I don't know. Did Rachel just- Ugh. Why would she do that. She is so weird "Seriously your gonna wink at Percy?"

"What? Me. NOO! I would never wink at your boyfriend he's yours I was winking at you."

"First of all not my boyfriend and second-"

"Hey guys.

"Hey Percy." I said uneasily, ever so slightly nodding my head towards Rach then shaking my head hoping he noticed. Please notice.

"Sooo..." Percy said. YES HE NOTICED IT! HE NOTICED IT! He walked to me and don't even think about it. AAAHHH HE DIDN'T NOTICE IT HE DIDN'T NOTICE IT! Grrrr..Dude let go of my hand you know I don't wanna say it. I tried forcing my thoughts into his brain... yup that didn't work.

"Oooo... I KNEW IT!" Rachel ran away screaming I KNEW IT. I mentally face palmed.

"What did she know."

"She...um...she um...she um thinks that we're...um...dating."

"Well aren't we?" he asked letting go of my hand.

"NOoo."

"WHAT?!" He was pressuring me with not yelling or asking by yelling and asking. **Only girls with confusing minds would understand this thought...am I right girls?**

"No."

"But the elevator..." he trailed off looking somewhere over the rainbow.

"That was a...a...a mistake. I told you I wasn't even ready for a relationship...remember?"

"YEAH I REMEMBER... BUT THEN WE MADE OUT...IN AN ELEVATOR!" Oh Jeez. "I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED YOUR MIND!" Well he doesn't do breaking up well..which is odd since we weren't even dating and all.

"Percy I-"

_BBLLIIINNNGG!_

"I have to go to P.E. bye Percy." I practically ran to the girls locker rooms...Without looking back.

*****Scene Change to after school at Annabeth's apartment.*****

"You didn't"

"I did," again talking about my "love life." "I'm not even ready for a new relationship."

"WHO CARES!"

"Uhh I do and would you mind NOT SCREAMING YOUR HEAD OFF!?"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT MY MOM TO OVERHEAR US YOU KNOW...THIS IS MY HOUSE AND MY MOM DID COME HOME EARLY FROM WORK SOOO, YEAH SHUT UP!"

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST HYPOCRITE I KNOW!"

"THANK YOU!"

"YOUR WELCOME!"

"YEAH, SO ANYWAYS BUTT OUTTA MY 'LOVE LIFE' AS YOU PUT IT RED HEAD!"

"NO AND WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING, _BLONDIE. _BECAUSE I'M KINDA GETTING TIRED OF IT!?"

"I DON'T KNOW. DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD STOP?!"

"ANNABETH CHASE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" My mom made both me and Rachel almost fall off my bed because she scared the crap out of us.

"UUHH, NOTHING! WHY DO YOU ASK?!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THIS?!" Rachel looked like she was trying to hold in her laugh.

"UHH YEAH."

"OH WELL THEN IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU TWO ARE ABOUT TO THROUGH EACHOTHER DOWN THE STAIRS OUT OF ANGER OR SOMETHING!" Rachel lost it, and started cracking up laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"WELL YOUR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AND WE WERE BEING SARCASTIC SORRY WE'LL STOP!"

"YEAH, I KNOW YOU WILL. GET TO WORK ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING ANYWAYS!?"

"YEAH, SORRY"

"You better be your gonna make the neighbors call the police."

"WHAT?!"

"NOTHING, GET TO WORK."

"OK. Well that was fun."

All Rachel could choke out between laughs was, "yeah...fun...Percy...date...told...everyone...your mom...her face...red...work"

"Say what now? All I caught was; fun, Percy, date, mom, red, and work." Which made her laugh harder. "So it sounds like your taking Percy out on a date with my mom at red lobster beside her work?" I asked slash stated this then started laughing because there isn't even a red lobster beside my mom's work. **Lol I just had to put that it makes her seem smart and stupid at the same time but it's hilarious. **

*****SCENE CHANGE TO WEDNESDAY*** P.S I am going to give Percy and his POV at the end of the chapter so you know what he's thinking.**

What to wear? What to wear? What to- AHA! Still trying to avoid Percy though. Noha. Hmmm... something nice but not to nice and casual but not to casual. And a mix of sporty but not to sporty. Maybe I should call that Thalia chick and use her clothes because then nobody would notice me. They would think I was someone different. Hey that's not such a bad idea. Out of no where my phone started singing. A.k.a ringing for those of you with no active imaginations. **Lol Kerianna I don't know if you remember but Aka...get it. Sorry inside joke like, BEWARE MR. CORN ON THE COB! Long story. So anyways imagine notes beside the song lines. Thanks. **I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' now i feel like shh... lookin' at you flyin' I want you back I want you back wa-want you want you back. Ugh. Where is it? Aah there it is.

"Hello?"

"Hey is this Annabeth?"

"Yes, may I ask who's speaking?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"Umm..."

"I said, yes, you can ask."

"Oh...well then...who is this?"

"Guess."

"SERIOUSLY!? Good bye and please don't call me again"

"Wai-" I hung up. Well that was a waste of my time. This will work for an outfit. Ugh again. I broke it off thinkin' you'd be cryin' now I feel like shh lookin' at you flyin' I want you back I want you back wa-want you want you back *grunt* please this ain't even jealously she ain't got a thing on me tryna rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans *grunt* You clearly didn't think this through. If what I've been told his true you'll be crawlin' back like boo-hoo-hoo *grunt.* Remember all the things that- it went to voice mail. Nope it won't actually work. I think I'm going Cher Lloyd. Today I am wearing what she wore in 'Want U Back.' Except with a gray cami underneath the top shirt. Well not exactly but I got the black and grey shirt with a grey cami underneath. The skirt except with a silver chain belt. The ripped leggings. Brown combats with grey socks. A few colorful bracelets. The best half of the best friend necklace Rachel gave me last summer. And finally my hair. Brushed and that's it. I let it poof up today. Hopefully even though I'm not wearing death to barbie I won't be noticed. Hopefully.

I went to the bathroom to do my eyeliner and lip gloss blow dried my hair to make it puffier then brushed it back down. I grabbed my black ASOS Quilted Lock Across Body bag. **Last time I looked up a car for the dudes now I looked up a purse for the chicks. It's really pretty. Just so you know. Trust me...I want it. **I shoved my phone, ear buds, and my dagger (just in case, my mom gave it to me in the beginning of the school year since I'd be walking all year.) all into my purse. I grabbed my bigger bag that has my school stuff in it and started off for school. (My mom also made my bag. I was hooked up when I moved in she started making me all kinds of things for me until I'm like 20.) I yelled to my mom to tell her bye. Then remembered she had to go to work early.

"Shoot!" I ran back to my room and grabbed my owl key to lock and unlock the door. I locked the door then shoved my key into my bag and grabbed my ear buds and shoved them into my phone. Hmm...Crap I forgot to get 'Good Time' on my itunes. All well I'll get it when I get home. I started off for school listening to music. Then I about peed my pants when someone grabbed my shoulder. I grabbed my dagger as fast as I could and pointed it at the face of...Luke? Wha?

"Whoa!" I'm guessing he about peed his pants as well. Pay back.

"Dude! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! Seriously dummy." I turned around and kept walking. I am so stupid I didn't even realize I was in his neighborhood. Normally I cut across yards to avoid Luke.

"HEY!" I turned around. Yup he said something. I turned down the music.

"What?"

"Umm...Well I don't know I've said your name about a billion times!"

"Oh whoops."

"Could you uh put your dagger away?" I looked down and noticed I still had my dagger in my hands and was holding on so tight my knuckles were white.

"Oh, yeah sorry." I put it away and started to walk away...fast.

"WAIT! ANNIE WAIIT!" I turned around to fast and got a face full of Luke.

As soon as I was off of him I yelled, "DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" Right in his face and turned around and ran. As fast as I could.

"WAIT! ANNABETH! I'M, I'M SORRY!"

"SURE YOU ARRE!" I yelled. I turned the corner and BAAM! My lifesaver, Silena and Beck who are thankfully driving alone today. "HEY SILENA...BECK!"

"ANNABETH! Hey do you need a ride to school?"

"Noo...I'm fine."

"No your not you look like you just ran a mile without stopping!" How ironic. "Is-is that Luke?" I turned around and there he was rounding the corner now. I turned back around and nodded.

"Dude come on get in the car," Beck said just staring at Luke. "Come on, quickly." Oh yeah they noticed Luke. I got in and never saw Luke for the rest of the day. Or at least I hoped.

"Oh and Annie?"

"Yeah Silena."

"What are you wearing?"

"Uhh...Cher Lloyd?"

"It's hot you should wear stuff like that more often."

"Really?"

"Yeah girl." Beck smiled "Doesn't she look hot Beck?"

"Yeah, super hot." Silena smiled with approval.

*****Scene Change To Lunch*****

"Annabeth have I told you how hot you look today?"

"Doesn't she Rachel, I told her that earlier." said Silena. Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Percy.

"Thanks guys I..I wasn't sure if it looked good or not." I really wasn't. And I wasn't wanting praise for it.

"Ha, next thing you know you'll have daddy tatooed on your hand." This was Nico.

"Haha very funny Nico." Bianca elbowed him in the ribs then smiled at him.

"Oof." Nico complained. We all started laughing. Until Thalia interrupted with..."LUKIE!" Lukie?

"Oh hey, Thalia." He said uneasily. I got up nodded at Luke then asked everyone if they were done. They all nodded. Got up. And walked away. Except Thalia. Who to my distress and new hatred for Thalia got up and kissed him. Yeah you heard me right kissed him. I dropped my tray aaaand so did Luke. And I dropped a lot more things like; my jaw, my temper, my self-control, and my feelings. I felt like my monthly visitor just dropped in and made me all wonky. I about threw up. But I didn't. Like I said I dropped my temper, self-control, and my feelings which is not a good mix, just saying. He or they should be glad my dagger is in my purse, in my locker. I lost it. I lunged tackling Thalia surprising the whole lunchroom.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed in Thalia's face. Which I realized afterward was kind of stupid since I'm on top of her. Then again I'm glad I learned karate. Because Luke tried to pull me off. While my whole entourage and everyone else stood shell shocked. If I wasn't really mad right there I would have been cracking up at everyone's faces. I grabbed Luke before he grabbed me and pinned his arm behind his back and pushed him against the table. "And you." I sounded and probably felt like I was spitting poison at him. "I thought you _loved _me."

"I do."

"NO! I screamed letting go of him "NO, YOU DON'T!" I ran out of the room. Everyone still looking like what they just saw was their imagination. **lol saw was get it?**

**Percy's POV**

What...the heck...just...happened? Apparently Thalia was wondering that too. And Luke. Oh my best friend looked like he'd been slapped in the face. About a hundred times. By Khofi Kingston. **if that's how you spell it.**

****"What the heck just happened?" Thalia questioned "Does Blondie always do this?"

"HER NAMES ANNABETH, STUPID!" Luke burst out. "I'm out." And with that he was gone.

"Whoa." Was all Rachel for once could say. "I have never seen her that way...ever. And I've seen her pretty angry."

"Yeah me too. Like when she 'died' at camp, and we all had to start that mission all over again. She was peed off by that, man. But this...this is different."

"Yeah." Rachel agreed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Mr. P asked bursting into the cafeteria. About time. "I HEARD PEOPLE SCREAMING ALL THE WAY FROM MY OFFICE!" He noticed Thalia still on the floor. Wimp. And he walked over. "Hmm... am I not respected enough to be told the truth?" I sank back out of the cafeteria putting my hand on Rachel's shoulder nodding. She got it, and stepped forward.

"Well Mr. P...it all started with her," she said pointing at Thalia. she gave one last long look at the group. Then turned back around at the principal. Then I left the cafeteria to see Luke practically bawling saying he was sorry about a million times. Here's the catch: He's sitting alone. Looking at his phone. Ignoring anyone trying to talk to him. So I obviously walked over.

"What's up dude?"

**Sooo what do ya think? Good enough for a forever long suspenseful wait? No. Yes. Tell me in your REVIEWS! And Kk I know you made all those reviews. Just so ya know... lol I think. Well 5 REVIEWS TO UPDATE! Oh and I blame yall for my forever long update. Didn't even give me 15 reviews until recently so BLAH! lol. Thank you faithful reviewers you should know I love you all...MUAH!**

** -Morgan 3**


	8. Chapter 8: Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**Heey guys I am back. Finally, right. Okay so I just put on my profile thing. GO READ IT! It is HILARIOUS! And odd stuffed with random facts that nobody cares about. But it also tells you a lot about your amazing author. I know I am SOOOoo humble, right? Okay so here is a shout out to my unsuspecting best friend**

** EVERYONE GO FOLLOW/FAVORITE, pinkiepie0706 RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU EVEN BEGIN TO READ IT WILL STILL BE HERE! I PROMISE! Then you must follow/favorite her one and only book so far ****_The Life of Lilli _****THANK YOU! It is a crossover of ****_The Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson._**

**Okay so now for my reviewers shout outs…**

**Apeni**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame**

**Jillianne (love this girl)**

**Allen r (faithful reviewer)**

**Mudbloodgirl55555**

**Now for the boring BUT NEEDED (MB) disclaimer. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything mentioned in this chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**Rachel's POV**

Okay wow, Annie took it way too far at lunch last week. I mean everyone is still talking about it. And Luke was in the hallway crying to himself. I shall warn you Percy did way more than exaggerate about Luke. He was not bawling on the floor. Acting like the world was ending. But he was sitting on the floor leaning against the lockers crying telling anyone that tried to talk to him to go away or shut up. He was saying I'm sorry a billion times. And eventually Percy found out why he was looking at his phone. So, yeah. Now the way I saw it was this.

*****Flash back*****

_"LUKIE" Rachel screamed. Who the heck is Lukie._

_"Oh hey Thalia." Luke replied. Then Annabeth got up nodded her head at Luke. She already looked confused. And only I could tell she was fuming. _

_"Are you guys done? Cuz' I am." Annabeth asked. We all nodded, got up, then we were barely two feet away from the table when Thalia got up and freaking kissed Luke. Yup, you heard me right I almost fainted. Annabeth dropped her tray right on my new Sperrys mind you. Then Luke dropped his tray. And Thalia pulled him in tighter. Luke's arms were still dangling by his side when they started to go up and up and BAM! They were barely on her waist. When Annabeth did something that made me drop my tray. _

_She freaking jumped over the lunch table using the bench for support then threw Thalia on to the ground her head just barely missed the table behind ours. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Annabeth screamed in the new girls face? Then Luke tried to pull Annabeth off of Thalia. Bad idea on his part, especially since he knows she knows karate and many more types of fighting techniques. She pinned his arm behind his back then did something even scarier than just screaming in his face. She was literally spitting poison into his ear. She whispered/growled/yelled/I don't know what else. "And you." She was so full with regret, hate, sadness, and the worst is she looks like she was full of pity. And I say worst because that is the vibe she is purposefully giving off making everyone want to side with her no matter what. "I thought." Her voice broke. But she went on. "you loved me."_

_"I do."_

_"NO! NO YOU DON'T!" She screamed letting go of his arm. Then she ran out of the room. To somewhere. Everyone was still staring at Luke who looked like he was about to just crawl in a hole and die._

_"What the heck just happened? Does blondie always do this?" Rachel asked still on the floor. Oh no she didn't I about came over and tackled her myself, when Luke said, "HER NAME'S, ANNABETH, STUPID!" Burn. "I'm out." _

_"Whoa." I said. For once I couldn't think of anything whatsoever to say. Oh I know. "I have never seen her that way…ever. And I've seen her pretty angry." Everybody went back to eating. A few people got their butts outta there._

_"Yeah me too," Percy said. "Like when she 'died' at camp, and we all had to start the mission over. She was peed off about that, man. But this…this is different."_

_"Yeah," I said._

_"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Mr. P asked bursting into the cafeteria. About time. "I HEARD PEOPLE SCREAMING ALL THE WAY FROM MY OFFICE!" He noticed Thalia still on the floor. And he walked over. "Hmm... am I not respected enough to be told the truth?" Percy put his hand on my shoulder freaking me out then he nodded. Okay, ability to talk way too much don't fail me now. I then stepped forward. Here goes nothing. _

_"Well Mr. P...it all started with her," I said pointing at Thalia. I gave one last look at the group then I looked at Percy for a couple seconds. He probably thought I was looking at Silena or something. Nope. I was looking at my best friends hot crush. Then I looked back at the principal. "She kissed Luke-"_

_"WHAT?! THERE IS NO KISSING IN MY SCHOOL!" This is going to be a really difficult conversation. "Did Luke kiss back?"_

_"Um…why do you wish to know this?"_

_"I wish to know this because I wish to know who to put in detention."_

_"Oh, well then…" All eyes were on me. AAAHH TOO MUCH PRESSURE! "Uh…no…no he uh he didn't." WHAT HE DID?! WHY DID I JUST SAVE HIS BUTT?_

_"Thank you." He wrote out Thalia's detention slip. Then he handed it to her. Ready to write more he motioned to me to keep going._

_"Then, Annabeth jumped across the table." I mumbled the last bit. _

_"What?" _

_"Annabeth jumped across the table then attacked Thalia and screamed in her face." His eyes got as big as golf balls. He wrote down Annabeth's name then wrote harassment on the line of why she is getting detention. "Then Luke tried to pull her off, when she grabbed his arm and pinned it behind him. Then she said something that I…uh…I couldn't hear what she said…sorry." I didn't want to lie but well I couldn't say what she really said. "Then she left."_

_"Mmmhmm, keep going," Mr.P said. _

_"Then Thalia asked if she does that all the time except she said blondie, not, Annabeth," He looked at Thalia then back at me. "Then he said her name was Annabeth then left. Then you came in."_

_"Okay, give this to Annabeth." He gave me her detention slip, then looked at, Thalia, "three weeks detention starting today after school at 3:30 exactly. Can't wait to see you there." Then he turned around and left I left my tray on the floor grabbed a napkin cleaned off my shoes then ran to find Annabeth. I ran into the hall and saw Percy rebuking Luke…hardcore. I overheard, "How could you have been so stupid as to cheat on the smartest most beautifulist girl in the world with some trash like Thalia?" then I heard Luke say, "I don't know, I regret doing it, I feel like *insert your own word here* dude." OOO Luke just said a bad word. I thought like a little girl in my head. "LUKE! Dude?" haha Percy just slapped Luke across the face. "Ow sorry dude I'm just really AAh-" That was all I heard because I was down the hall looking for Annabeth. _

*****Flash back end*****

Later, after school I figured out that she had left and gone to the freaking PARK! Then walked home when it was about time that she should be arriving at her house! Which I found annoying since I was the one who had to go looking everywhere for her! I even went to the Junior High section of the freaking school!

Now I know that you're used to reading everybody's point of view and technically you're reading mine right now. But that's not the point. I am now telling you what I see. I will be speaking to you, like I am now. And my favorite part I get to tell you what I'm thinking. When I want to let you know what I'm thinking. So don't go thinking you can peep in on what I'm thinking whenever you feel like it, like you have with Thalia, Percy, and Annie. Welcome to the wonderful world of Rachel Elizabeth Dare my lovely friends. I can call you that right? Good, because I'm going to anyway. So right now it is about 9:30ish at my house, and Annie is going on and on and on and on and on about how she's so '_conflicted.' _ She wants, Percy, no she wants, Luke. But he kissed Thalia. Well maybe it was just a big misunderstanding. Wait didn't he kiss her back. I didn't see right. Did he? Okay time to put on a smile and be the bestest friend ever. Wait what did she say again?

"What?" I asked.

"Did he kiss her back? Everybody is saying that you told Mr.P that he didn't."

"You're darn right I told him that. Because if I didn't then Mr.P would get the satisfaction of punishing, Luke. Now that just wouldn't be fair, would it?" Then Annabeth started cracking up. Then she stopped abruptly and asked, "Wait then that means that he did?"

"I'm sorry, Annie."

"No, no, it's alright. I mean…WAIT HE KISSED HER BACK?!" Oh my gosh her face!

"Yup."

"OH MY GOSH HE KISSED HER BACK!" She tore off her dad's t-shirt. (Yup her dad's t-shirt, she stole about 5 of them from her dad when she left. She says they don't mean anything to her, but seriously who sleeps in an oversized t-shirt that belongs to their dad every night if it doesn't mean anything to them. I mean seriously. Well anyways.) Then she jumped into the pool. (For those of you who are like wtf [freak] she does indeed have a bathing suit on under her shirt. Sorry I forgot to mention we were swimming in the guest house pool. [Yes, I have a guest house. It's where me and Annie stay when she comes over so we don't have anybody listening to our conversations. Yes, we are smart. {I have about 5 guest houses, we chose the one farthest away from dad's house.}]) Then came out saying, "okay, that's better." I laughed then joined her in the pool.

"Let's go over to the water fall," I yelled. (yup waterfall)

"Kay."

"Aaah that feels so much better," Annabeth said, "If only I was rich and could do this every day…it would make me so much saner." I started to laugh.

"Yeah, me too," I said as Annabeth splashed me for my sarcasm.

"I'm serious, Rachel, my dating life has always been so simple. Date, Luke, until after college. Then let him propose and think that I never knew it was coming. Agree and let him carry me off into the sunset. I mean seriously. Why did he have to go and ruin it all on…Thalia. I mean I am waaay better looking, and I'm smart, and a good kisser, I think, and and and I don't want Barbie to die, I actually like Barbie!" I couldn't help but laugh I mean seriously Annabeth grow up!

"Oh my goodness, girl, just get on your back and float and relax until Shelley says dinner is on the table." (Shelley…my well friend/maid/cook whatever you want to call her.)

"Fine," she said as she started to float. (Oh my goodness have you ever had to be a best friend before? I mean seriously I should be getting paid for this, it's hard work! [five minutes later])

"MISS CHASE, MISS DARE, SUPPER IS ON THE TABLE!" Shelley said.

"OKAY! THANK YOU SHELLEY BE RIGHT THERE TELL DAD WE ARE STAYING AT THE NARWHAL PLEASE!" Yes, The Narwhal, it is the name of the guest house we are in. Jeez, don't go thinkin' we stayin' in a unicorn that can swim.

"YES MISS DARE!"

"Yo, Annabeth time for supper."

"Wa," she asked sitting up.

"Time for supper," she nodded then we went to the other side of the waterfall, (we are in the cave part of the waterfall, the side you don't see) then dried off for some food.

Okay I'm gonna skip dinner, showers, my fight with my dad, [you get used to it when he thinks that I have no right to privacy] snack, and when we finally fell asleep. Because we just went over the crap that we already talked about, and how pretty my art is. So, yeah nothing much. Okay so it's Saturday now and Annabeth and I are in the 'Dare Limo' heading to Annabeth's house. We spent the whole morning eating, and hanging out in my art studio. We have just arrived at the Chase residence.

"Bye, Rach!"

"Bye, Annie!" We hugged then bam! That is all the excitement of my weekend. So now for MONDAY! Okay, right now it is Monday at 12:00. Soo if you're smart then you know we just got out of an eventful lunch. Full of I'm sorry Annabeth. (Luke) And Annabeth please…forgive me. (Surprisingly, Percy. Luke spilled the beans on Percy knowing before everyone. SOo now we are supposed to be shunning Luke and Percy. But Annabeth said to stop shunning them. She also said she's over it all and she doesn't even care about it anymore. [And if you were paying attention to anything I told you Friday then you know she is TOTALLY not over it.] But I'm glad she is being strong.) So here is after lunch.

"Rachel. I have a question. And you have to promise to be straight with me." Annabeth asked me while we were walking towards the art room for me to turn in my project.

"I promise." I said putting up my right hand as if I was taking an oath or something.

"Okay, so you might want to kill me for saying this buut…suppose there's this guy (Luke) who makes a HUGE mistake and I forgive him for it because…because I think I'm still in love with him."

"ANNABETH CHASE! DO YOU STILL LIKE LUKE?!" Now right now I should be telling you what I'm thinking. Am I gonna. NOPE! Because right now I'm thinking something that I can't have anyone knowing. And no, it is not something rude against anyone. I promise.

"Yes," she said looking at everything except me.

"Oh…my…gosh," Now don't get me wrong I'm excited, dude I am so happy right now I could faint. Ok do you know what I think I might be able to trust you. Right? I mean I haven't told anyone. And NOBODY knows…except me. Not even, Annabeth. If I am being honest Annabeth is clueless when it comes to ME and who I like. Ok yes, yes, I Rachel Dare do indeed like someone. And that someone, is the same someone that my best friend likes. And that someone is Percy Jackson. Yes, Percy Jackson.

"Is it…stupid?" Now's my chance.

"Annabeth, it's great that you forgave him. But are you sure you _love_ him?" Ease my way into her mind.

"YES! Yes I am, Rachel, and I'm glad that I do." SUCCESS!

"Well okay, jeez if you're sure. Make sure you do it in private I mean think about the publicity. And by that I don't mean good publicity." Oh yes. _Manipulation._ (Oh for those of you who are wondering what Luke was looking at on his phone. It was a picture of him and Annie.

"I am sure. Okay. Tomorrow I think I should re ask him out. Maybe even I should say sorry." Ok now that is stupid.

"NO! Are you stupid? You drop hints that you want to get back together with him. You stay away from sitting by Percy. But stay near Luke just not right beside. Got it? You have to do this until _he_ reasks you out. And even then you say that you've got to think about it. Then reply two days later."

"Okay, for someone who has never dated. You know a lot about dating."

"Why thank you. See you after school?" We reached the art room and I turned in my art work. Smiled at Annabeth said bye then she said bye then we went our separate ways. And that is all for now.

Sincerely,

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**Ok, so how did you like it? It was something different I liked it. And I hope you did as well so well. ****10 reviews to update! REPEAT 10 REVIEWS TO UPDATE! ****Sorry *Jillianne*** **I didn't spell out ten, give me a break. Lolol. Well I LOVE YOU ALL MY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS. Ta ta for now!**

** -Morgan 3 **


	9. New story

**Every one please go and read my new story.**

**'****_Wait...I have a Twin"_**

**__****A story about Percy Jackson's long lost twin sister, Lilian.**

**We all know the story of Percy Jackson, but how about his sister?**

**A message from,**

**Morganluvsya**


	10. Chapter 9: IT'S OFFICIAL

**Heeeey guys! So if you haven't already I suggest my new book, ****_'Wait I have a Twin?'_**** It is about a teen named Lilian Ranae who just so happens to be Percy Jacksons long lost twin sister. INCLUDES DEMIGODS! I have decided to not do shout outs today sorry. However I hope everyone had a good Sunday! Love yall. -Morgan**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything mentioned in this chapter except for my words and imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been over two months since Luke kissed Thalia. And I took Rachel's advice. And it completely backfired. On her. I figured out she likes Percy and that she was just manipulating me. We got in a huge fight and didn't talk for weeks. I felt like my whole life was ruined. And it practically was. You know my whole group of friends was split into two. There was "Team Annabeth" and "Team Rachel." On my side you have Silena and of course Beckendorf, Nico, Bianca, and Clarisse. Then on Rachel's side you have well everyone else except the two boys. Who tried to solve everything but only made things worse so they just started sitting with the jocks until we settled everything.

When we finally did settle everything I knew Rachel and I would never be as close as we were before. It saddened me very very much. But you know crap happens. We don't see eachother that often anymore. Pretty sure she's still into Percy. And it's really annoying. Silena says I'm just jealous. She's thinking about what to call "us." Annacy, Percyeth, Percabeth, AnnaPercy, and the list goes on and on.

I suppose I should tell where I am right now. Right now I am at the mall with Percy and Silena and Beck. Me and Silena decided we should go shopping for our homecoming dresses.

"Do I have to go in and see you guys try on every single dress in the freaking store?"

"Yes," me and Silena both said at the same time.

"But-"

"But nothing, Perseus, I need an opinion other than mine and Silena's. Even though Silena has like mad fashion skills-"

"Thank you," Silena gushed.

"Anyways I need a guys opinion."

"Hey am I not guy enough for you?" Beck pressed.

"No, your perfectly guy enough it's just I figured you'd help your date," I said nodding towards Silena.

"Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense." I smiled and nodded.

"But why me? Why not Nico or Grover or something?"

"Are you serious? Nico or Grover."

"Ugghh, fine if it means that much to you."

"Thank you," I said approving. "It really does mean a lot to me."

"Well come on! Let's go get our dresses!" Silena squealed.

* * *

"Wow!"

"More than wow," Percy said.

"I'm going to take that as you like?" Silena asked.

"Yes I love it," Beck said.

"How about you, Percy" I asked.

He walked up and grabbed my face, "Annabeth..." Oh my gosh this is the moment I have been waiting for, for like ever! "You look amazing. More than amazing! I don't know the word to describe it."

"I do." we all looked at Silena.

"What?" I asked.

"SEXY!" We all started laughing our butts off. Percy's hands slid off my face so he could clutch his sides. "Come on, Annie, let's go get changed. Bye hon see you outside." She kissed Beck, then went into the changing room. Beck pat Percy's back then went outside and sat on the bench.** (Their dresses are on my profile. Annabeth's is supposed to be black Silena's red)**

Percy turned towards me and smiled. "I will try not to take to long." I said.

"Hmm.." he leaned forward closer, closer, closer, and BAAM. Perfect moment, freeze time, heaven on earth right there. What was I thinking with, Luke? Percy's...PERFECT! I smiled, which kind of ruined the kiss a little, but he just pulled me in a little more.

"HEY!" We pulled away from each other scared to death. "No PDA here!" said the manager of the store we were in.

"Oh, sorry. I um..I'm gonna go get changed. Bye Percy. See you in a minute." I muttered.

"Yeah," He kissed my forehead then went outside with Beck. I walked into the changing rooms to find Silena taking pictures of herself in front of the mirror.

"Heey that was real smooth out there."

"You saw that? Or you probably heard it. Right?"

"Oh both I was watching you guys the whole time. You guys are sooo cute together. I've already decided your guys' couple name."

"What?"

"Percabeth!"

"Okay, I'm changing."

"But don't you like it? Think it's clever? Cute?"

"I'm changing now."

"Ugh...Annabeth!" she whined.

* * *

Right now me and Percy are at my house while my mom is at work. Three days after we wen't shopping. We are watching "The Hunger Games" on my couch. His arm is around me and we are eating popcorn and candy. Like at the movies. It is currently at the part where Katniss is taking the bow out of Glimmers hand. **(Tell me if you like/read the Hunger Games or watched the movie in your review!) **

"Oh my gosh! That is so gross looking!"

"Well...dur Leven Rambin can't be expected to look hot the whole time. I mean it's a movie where all the kids die except for one. Well the ones in the Hunger Games."

"Hey!" I said slapping his thigh.

"What? Oh come on you don't think she looks pretty?"

"Well yeah she's pretty. But seriously your supposed to say that part in your head. Especially when your girlfriend is sitting right next to you!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said leaning in. "Do you," *kiss* "Forgive," *kiss* "me?" *Kiss*

"No," I said smiling. I pulled him into me. And pulling him closer to me the popcorn bowl fell on the ground. And by the way it was still half way full. "Oh!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"What? Oh."

"No, not just the popcorn. You don't forgive me. And Katniss just blew all that food to smithereens."

"Oh, I was just kidding. And I know but, but, she just died!"

"Oh shoot she did didn't she?" Percy spit out.

"We should really clean this up."

"Yeah."

* * *

"ANNABETH!"

"WHAT?"

"I'M HOME! AND WHO'S CAR IS PARKED OUTSIDE?"

"Percy's," I said looking out over the ledge of my stairs. Percy came out behind me.

"Hi Miss Chase."

"Hi Percy. Annabeth I didn't know you two were together."

"Oh yeah. We're together." Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled at my mom.

"Percy, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Oh I would love to. But my mom, Mr. Blowfish-I mean Blowfis, and I are going out on some family thing that Mr. Blowfish thought would be a good idea. I'm sorry."

"Oh no that's okay I think it's great you guys have family time."

"Mom."

"Oh, sorry is this getting awkward?"

"You just completed the circle of awkwardness."

"I'm sorry. Here both of you come on downstairs."

"Mom-"

"It's okay Annabeth," Percy said kissing my cheek. My mom smiled and nodded her head toward the dining area.

"Oh great." I said. Percy just smiled and grabbed my hand. When we got downstairs, mom already had out the photo albums. "Mom..no." I said whining and shaking my head.

"Oh com'on I'm sure Percy would love to see some pictures of you when you were younger. Or at least when me and your dad were together and then well you know. It's tradition for me to show your boyfriend all the pictures of you that I can find. We went through this with Luke, Connor, Jason."

"You dated Jason?"

"It was before Piper started coming to Goode. And I was kind of desperate. Because before him I dated Connor Stoll." His eyes got huge and his eyebrows were raised. And the mouth was indeed open. "Biggest mistake of my life." I muttered.

*Percy's phone starts to ring*

"Sorry it's my mom. I gotta-"

"It's okay go ahead," my mom said

"Thanks," he answered the phone "Yello" He walked out of the room.

"He's cute. I will agree way better than the others."

"Mom he's not all just 'looks'"

"I know I know"

"Whatever you say," I smiled.

"Here he comes"

"Hey sorry I thought I had to be home by eight but it's actually supposed to be 7:30."

"Oh, it's almost 7:30 now."

"Yeah, so I gotta go. Thank you for having me over. Bye Wise Girl." He said kissing me.

"Mmm...bye Seaweed Brain." He smiled then left.

"Wise Girl, Seaweed Brain?"

"It's a thing we do."

"Oh." I just smiled.

* * *

**Sooo... you like? Yes no...maybe so. I have Rachel's dress on my profile although I haven't even mentioned it. But it was just so I don't forget. So... AAAH they're together now. IT'S OFFICIAL! OOH YES! Okay so 5 REVIEWS TO UPDATE! I love you all soooo much! Have a good week!**

**-Morgan**


	11. Chapter 10: Getting ready!

**Ok, I am so so so so so so so sorry... I am the worst author person ever! I'm gonna start trying to update 2 times every month. Beginning and middle... so yeah. Well shout outs...**

**You know who you are...**

**I did a lot of work today. Leave me alone... MB and KK YOUR WELCOME! I UPDATED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO series or anything else that may be mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Oh my gosh! Am I the only one excited for homecoming?" Believe it or not that's Rachel.

"NO! Are you crazy I am probably the most excited person in this school for it! I can't wait for everyone to see mine and Annabeth's dresses! How about you Annabeth?" Silena pressed.

"I can't believe I'm excited for this… I'm normally not this excited for things like this… It's probably just because I'm in love with my dress. And my parents paid for a spa day for me to share with three of my friends of choice." Rachel gushed.

"Well unfortunately me and Annabeth can't. I'm sorry Rach."

"Annabeth and I, Silena," I corrected Silena.

"Whatever, but we are going to 'Missy's' to get our hair done. I'm going back to blonde. And this time it won't look like crap because I'm going to specify. Natural blonde looking." She shuddered at the thought of last years' terrible hair mess up. Bleach blonde hair with a perm. EEE!

"Oh but I just got used to your black brown hair color…" Rachel pouted.

"Well I've got tired of looking exactly like my mom. She's planning on dying her hair burgundy Rach."

"Really? I thought she decided on being a ginger again." I asked.

"Yeah, she changed her mind last week."

"She said it last week! Ha by tomorrow it's going to be a light brown."

"Right?!"

"Well, you two seem to be spending a lot of time together…"

"Which reminds me, Rachel, you have to come over for like a week and we have to catch up with each other." This was me.

"Finally, been waiting for months for you to request this!"

"Oh come on! You too shy to ask for me to come over?"

"Well what about me? I have never been to your amazing palace Rachel!" Silena butted in.

"We should all throw a huge party at your house Rachel!" I said.

"Yeah, come on, Rach!"

"Hey, I may be rich but I do still have to get an A-OK from the parents."

"True but since when does, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, ever not jump on the chance to defy her father?"

"Yeah c'mon Rachel what happened to that?" Silena asked. By the way we are all setting up the gym for homecoming tomorrow. There is also Percy, Beck, Nico, and Nico's new girlfriend, Macy. Then there is also Bianca, The Stolls, and a few more people.

"I got grounded for 3 months."

"What?" Silena and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I just got ungrounded two weeks ago."

"Wow you sure do miss a lot when you fight over something stupid…"

"You think? So you and Percy are a what do you call it a-a package now?"

"YES!" Yeah that was Silena…

"Yes, we are."

"He seen 'the pictures' yet," Rachel asked knowingly.

"No… the first time he was saved by a family meeting. Then he was saved by me making up an excuse that we would miss _'The Silver Lining' _so, yeah."

"NO WAY!"

"What?" Rachel and I both asked Silena.

"You went and saw '_The Silver Lining' _without me? And Beckendorf of course."

"No, we watched '_Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters' _instead because we both decided to wait to watch that with you and Beck."

"Good, thought I was gonna have to kill some people."

"Whoa, lemme guess you really want to see that movie?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I just realized how awkward this must be for you, Rachel." Silena said.

"Yeah, well-" Rachel was interrupted by me falling off of the ladder screaming.

"OH MY GOSH ANNABETH!" This was Silena.

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed from across the room, running over. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine."

"Right, sorry," Percy said.

"No, really if anything I just sprang my wrist. I am actually really glad I told Silena to just drop the boxes of tablecloths and such right here. Ow…" I said standing up motioning towards the boxes. Well the remainder of the boxes and a few popped balloons.

"Whew…okay no more ladders for Annie." Rachel said hugging me.

Percy smiled and grabbed my hand, "Glad you're OK."

"OK, Annabeth you and your friends can take a break we can finish this tomorrow." Mr. Brunner said.

"But it's only half way done. When are we going to do this tomorrow? When will we have time? Surely not after school. I'll be busy all of tomorrow, and so will Silena. And Rachel, and Macy, and Nico, and Beck, and-"

"Annabeth Chase!"

"Yes sir?"

"We meaning the teachers and anyone with time during study hall."

"Oh…okay I'm sorry. I just had a little freak out moment there."

"Yes, and you should get your wrist checked out."

"Yes sir, but I think I'll be fine."

* * *

_"Are you sure you guys can't come after you get your hair done?"_

"Yes, Rachel I am so sorry. Maybe Bianca, Macy, and Juniper will go. Nobody ever invites them to things especially, Macy, since she's new and all."

_"…"_

"Rachel?"

_"I'm here I'm just disappointed that my best friend since forever now has a new friend and never has time for the other one that she just tossed in the trash."_

"Rachel! Is that what you really think?"

_"No, it's what I really know."_

"Rachel… I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."

_"…"_

"Rachel?"

_"…"_

"She hung up on me…"

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing."

"No really, obviously she said something that hurt I can see it in your eyes."

"Nothing, seriously it's nothing. It was… private."

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"Yeah and um I'm sorry to disappoint you but I showed my mom the dress-"

"You what?"

"I know we decided on surprising everyone except the boys by how amazing we looked but… my mom thought it just wasn't me."

"What do you mean?"

"She sent it back."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, I didn't know till a couple of days ago."

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Silena started hyperventilating.

"I know I went off on her. I regret going off on her like that but how could she do something like that?"

"I'm wondering the same thing."

"So that's why I told Rach no."

"Oooh… it makes since now because I was like, YES GIRL YES! Wait you say what now Annabeth Chase?" we both started cracking up.

"Well you two sound like you go through a lot of drama at school!" Chelsea (my hair stylist) said.

"I know right!" Silena said.

"Oh I remember going through the same thing when I was in high school. Don't you Chelsea? Well not the same thing. I mean the drama part. Haha," Samantha (Silena's hair stylist) said.

"Oh yes I do! And most of the time you'd find me at the root of it all!"

"Haha really," I asked.

"Oh yes, I was quite the douche in high school."

"CHELSEA! The language," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I still kind of am, huh?"

"NO, Chelsea you are such a doll," Silena gushed.

"Well thank you blondie." Silena was already officially blonde and it doesn't look like crap.

"Haha…by the way Sammy I am loving this color! Way better than the last one…"

"You are welcome and thank you," Samantha said.

_*I got a bad boy I must admit it. You got my heart don't know how you did it-*_

"Oh! That's me…" Silena said. "Oh it's, Beck, sorry."

"There! Your hair cut is finished!"

"Thank you Chels it looks…amazing! Loving the bangs… a lot!"

"You're welcome and thanks!"

"We will be back later for the final touches! YAY!"

"Okay see you later sweet heart." She kissed my forehead. Silena and I paid. Silena still on the phone pointed to the eye doctor.

"What? Why," I mouthed to her.

"Contacts." She mouthed back.

"Okay then," I said in my head. When we finally got there I realized she just needed to pick up some colored contacts. When she finally got off of the phone. We went to the dress store where they were holding her dress.

"Sheesh is everyone holding your stuff?" I asked.

"No, I have to use my own make up." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Which Missy's is hanging on to until we go back for our hair to be done."

"Ha… I knew it!"

"OK, well if you put it that way then yes everyone is holding my stuff."

"Diva," I just plainly stated.

"Well love you too! Now let's go pick out your _new _new dress." We both started laughing.

* * *

"You def look better in _this _dress than you did the other one."

"Um…thank you?"

"You are SO very welcome!" Silena said. "Now let's buy it then head over to the nail salon then the shoe store they're holding my pumps and you need some shoes."

"Okay…let's do this thing."

"Ya let us do 'dis," Silena said.

"Haha," I laughed.

Okay, so I got a pair of black open toed pumps with a bow covered in diamonds (not real of course) on the top of my toes. And I'm in love with them. Not really my style. But in love with them. They go perfect with my short black and kind of sparkled dress. **Annabeth's dress, shoes, hair, nails, and makeup are all on my profile. Check it out for those who are visual people and those who are curious. **

"Annabeth I am so jealous of you right now!" Silena said. "Like totes jealous those heels are to DIE for!"

"Thank you Silena but you have some pretty shoes as well."

"Well duh, but they aren't as good lookin' as those babies in your bag."

"Ugh, Let's just go get our nails done so we can head to 'Missy's' and get our hair and makeup done. Then head home to put on our dresses then we shall await our dates!"

"YES! That's the spirit Annabeth, let's go."

When we finally got to the nail salon, which was clear across the mall thank you. I decided on going with black french tips with a kind of plaid print on them.

"OH ANNIE! You are looking amazing today! And all you have done is your nails and a trim and bangs!"

"Thank you Silena," we are finally entering 'Missy's' for our hair and makeup. Thankfully we got there on time, because if we were even five minutes late then Chelsea and Sammy would have to give our spots to someone else. By the way 'Missy's' is PACKED!

"Oh my gosh! I am so glad you girls got here on time we about had to give up your spots!" Chelsea said.

"Trust me so are we!" Silena yelled.

Chelsea grabbed my hand then pulled me over to her chair and asked what I wanted with my hair. I told her to surprise me.

"Well are you thinking; updo, half updo, just straightened, or what?"

"I don't know a half updo would be fine. Or something like it."

"Okay, well I'm thinking Something with a braid."

"Ok…what exactly with a braid?"

"OH, I know just what to do!"

"What?"

"Shh…I'm trying to picture it….got it"

After sitting for a while, while she was doing my hair I finally got bored and asked Silena what she was getting. And she said, "Oh you know just the regular old fashioned prom updo. Yes, I know this is just homecoming, proms next year, but it is looking so cute so far!"

"I would tell you how I think it looks but whenever I turn Chels snaps at me."

"Hey, I told you to keep your stinkin' head forward." Chelsea laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

"Well I can tell you how your hair looks, Annabeth since all you need is a few Chelsea-made curls and you'll be done. Well then I have to spray your swoop to the right. Then you'll be done." Chelsea said. "Oh and by the way your hair is lookin' fine!"

"Okay, and yay!"

"Sammy how is my hair lookin' babe?" Silena asked.

"Oh Silena you are like my daughter that I'll never have. Your hair looks beautiful! Have I told you how much I love your hair? It's so long! And the best part of it is it's naturally straight and it's thick/thin and perfect, and you use the best hair products, and you keep your hair in perfect condition, and-"

"OKAY SAMMY! I think I get it."

"Sorry, I just love your hair…"

"I think we've noticed." We all started laughing with Samantha at how big of a dork she was being.

"Done, finally! Oh Annabeth your hair looks amazing! Percy is going to love it! You're going to love it!" Chelsea gushed.

"Oh…my…gosh, Chelsea I love you! It looks fantastic!"

"Why thank you. Now Silena where is your makeup bag?" Chelsea asked.

"I think Michella put it over by the check in booth." Silena said.

"Okay, thank you," Michella is Missy, Missy is what her dad used to call her before he died in the war a few years back. Sad sad story actually. When Chelsea finally got the makeup bag and finished my makeup, which was a smoky look, Silena was finally done and boy did she look beautiful. **Reminder links are on my profile even the makeup!**

"So…how does the back look I can already see how amazing the front looks how about the back?" Silena asked.

"Oh sorry lemme hold up the mirror for ya-" Samantha said.

"WAIT!"

"What? What's wrong Silena?"

"Annabeth...let me look at her…" Samantha turned Silena's chair to face me. "Wow… Annabeth I have never seen you look more beautiful in your life!"

"Thank you, and do you know what I just realized?"

"What," they all asked.

"We are getting like soo… excited and done up-for homecoming. Not prom…homecoming."

"Well you got to look good and make an impression on homecoming so for prom everyone should expect us to look even more beautiful. And we might have a shot at prom queen next year! HOLLA!" Silena explained.

"Whatever," I said. Silena just winked at me.

"Can I show you your beauty now Sel," Samantha asked.

"Yes, yes you can." Silena said. "Whoa! Oh Sammy I love it it's beautiful!"

"Aw you're welcome doll."

"Okay, girls get out of here, Silena you look amazing! Bye girls! Oh and you too Annabeth!" Samantha said pushing us out of our chairs.

"Okay bye, Chels, bye, Sammy!"

"Bye, honey have fun tonight."

"Okay, I will babe!" I said

"Whew! I am tired from all this walking but we still have to walk to the other side of the mall and go home!" Silena said.

"Yeah me t-"

"OH! And pray the boys remembered our corsages!"

"Yes, Silena we must PRAY for the boys' memories."

**OK, I'm sorry. Again, but hey like I said ^ up there. Two times a month! Good enough right? Tell me what you thought in your reviews! Thank you! SORRY! Love all of my faithful reviewers! And those who are new to my story Love you as well. And MB and KK you know I love you!**


End file.
